


Happy Ending

by Shmin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Happy, Happy Ending, I gave Techno a lil hat is all, Just a smidge if you squint hard enough, Light Angst, Mentioned CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Ghostbur wanted to make sure that he never upset anyone so he decided to spend his time responsibly while also having fun.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 didn't save the fonts crossover I'm devastated I spent so long picking out fonts that were similar yet fitting to their own personalities to resemble them growing up super close yet being their own people what the honk!!!

Being dead, or a ghost, Ghostbur had discovered, was like being alive but on a discount.

Simply put, he could do most things his living peers could except for some more fun things such as going out in the rain or snow and remembering those he would call friends. Plus, sometimes he’d lose the ability to touch things in sporadic intervals, and sometimes he’d black out only to come back to himself in a completely different area.

A positive to counteract all that he was cursed within death, was that he had forever to watch the world move on. At first, it was a daunting realization that he’d be forced to watch all his family and friends grow old and die as long as L’Manburg remained unfinished, but soon he accepted it as it was. After all, he couldn’t change anything about his fate.

Ghostbur could only try to make the best out of the cards he was dealt, no matter how unfortunate they were or how painful they made existence.

That was what the ghost down the rabbit hole that was the abundance of hobbies he’d picked up in his afterlife. These ranging from carving numerous things to sewing and knitting.

They came in handy for making conversation, several people having taken an interest in whatever Ghostbur was up to at the moment. He could recall many happy memories of his friends coming up to him to ask favors or being elated by being presented with a gift.

Their excited and mirthful expressions were all Ghostbur needed to keep practicing his hobbies.

One of his favorite memories would have to have been when he helped Puffy prepare her date with Niki. It was one similar to their first date, a picnic but much fancier since it was their one month anniversary. That may not have seemed quite remarkable of a milestone at first, and Ghostbur expressed this to the hybrid kindly, but once he learned of most of the other failed relationships between other people he realized that they had really made it far in their relationship.

So, he quickly got to work the day of the picnic.

It would be one late into the night so they could watch the Chinese lanterns glitter among the stars as the water below them splashed against the poles that kept New L’Manburg up. Ghostbur was instantly inspired by the setting Puffy had set for the date and got to work with carving stars and hearts out of fruits and ice.

He ate ones that didn’t look as nice since he didn’t want to waste food, although he did regret eating so many after a while.

Eventually, Puffy dropped by again and the stunned look on her face quickly dissolved into zeal. The smile that covered Puffy’s face filled Ghostbur’s heart with inexplicable joy that he couldn’t begin to explain.

He’d placed them into cute bento boxes Phil had gotten him and waved off Puffy as she ran to set up the picnic.

Watching the pair enjoy his work was heartwarming, Niki and Puffy seemed really happy. He did feel like he was crossing a few boundaries after a few minutes so he went back into his sewers and slept soundly knowing he was making others happy. Truly, he needed nothing more.

Another time, Techno had sent him a package that was wrapped, if he was being honest, sub-parly. It was alright, though, because the gift hidden inside made Ghostbur’s heart shoot through the ceiling.

Techno was never an affectionate person, even in their childhood the piglin hybrid was quite reserved and set his boundaries when crossed. However, he sent Ghostbur a sweater with a card laid on top of it.

Dear Ghostbur,

I was out of DreamSMP territory for a bit for undisclosed reasons and found this sweater. I thought of you when I saw it, if you don’t want it I can take it back. Jk if you don’t like it I will make you like it.

Hope you’re doing well, see you soon.

  * Technoblade



Ghostbur giggled when he read it, the awkward wording not quite matching the affection that he knew was behind the words written. He grew up with the man, so he knew that Techno found other ways to express his thankfulness for others in his life. He was glad that he made such a positive impact on the other’s life that he’d get him gifts outside of the ghost’s birthday.

A wide smile hurt his cheeks but it was the only expression that could even hope to convey the elation he felt when wearing the sweater. Although, he took it off to wash immediately after his stab wound began to stain it as it did his yellow sweater.

Perhaps he should wear an undershirt or wrap bandages around his torso, for now, he kept it stocked away for important events.

He wrote back to Techno that day, and if he was right, it should’ve reached the other that night.

Dear Technoblade,

I’m really happy with the letter and sweater you sent!! Hehe, that rhymed :)

I love them both so much! But the sweater stains with blood whenever I wear it so I’m keeping it for something special, hope you don’t mind. I also hope you’re doing well and I’ll be sure to visit you soon, Techno! Love you lots, stay safe, best friend!!

  * Ghostbur :D hehe



Ghostbur made sure not to make it too extravagant or colorful, knowing that it’d flare up Techno’s ADHD if he stuck stickers on it. Ever since they were kids, Techno and he liked putting on and peeling off stickers on each other for hours. It came as an instinct for both to reach out to any sticker and begin to peel it, Techno would get so enraptured by watching the sticky part stretch that his eyes would dilate like a cat’s.

He wondered if the other would be willing to do it again sometime.

Deciding that only sending back a card would be bad-mannered, he decided to make Techno a gift with his sewing and knitting skills.

Using Friend’s blue wool, since he knew Techno’s favorite color was blue, he began to put together three different winter hats. All three slightly different to fit all forms of his: one for fully human, one for half and half, and one for fully piglin. He was close enough with Techno that he remembered the approximate size of Techno’s head in each form.

The hats came out decently, all of them warm when worn and pretty fitting if Ghostbur stuffed his hair inside it. They weren’t the prettiest, so he decided to use the leftover blue wool to make another hate.

The fourth being much smaller than its three predecessors, designed to fit an average pig’s head size. Maybe Edward could wear that one, if endermen even got cold that was. Either way, Ghostbur added a few clips that he put together last second and gently placed them into a box.

Each one was separated by packaging peanuts to preserve the pins from coming off or being broken due to his shabby work. The ghost made a mental note to practice making pins in the future.

Hi Technoblade!!

I made you a gift back! They’re not that good but I’m improving so I hope you still wear these while I get better. I know there aren’t a lot of clothes for hybrids which is why you usually stick with your human form so I made hats that fit your pig ears! Tell me if you like them please :)

I could make Edward, Hubert, Moon, Bob, Carl, Andrew, and Toby hats too! What are their favourite colours? I know yours is blue!

Anyway, love you, stay safe!  
  


  * Ghostbur <3 !!



Soon after, he was told by Phil, who had visited, that Techno wore a hat every day and seemed to use his other forms more. Ghostbur found the information reward enough for jabbing his fingers with the knitting needles multiple times during the process. He may have also stabbed his hand with a needle a couple of times trying to work out the pins but he’d forgotten at that point.

It was fine because knowing he made a good impact on Techno was all the gratification for any pain he could’ve experienced while he made the gifts.

One of the only other times that came to mind was when Ranboo had requested bars of soap that would protect his skin on each side since they were different. Ghostbur quickly accepted, knowing the feeling of being unable to go into the rain.

Quickly getting to work, he experimented with potions to figure out a water repellant and a way to make the soap for his ghast side easier on the skin.

If Ghostbur was being honest, the solutions to both were pretty simple. The latter being written in books and the former easily solvable once he picked apart how fire resistance and water breathing worked. Unfortunately, the water resistance concoctions didn’t work for his barely corporeal form. It did work for Ranboo, though, and that was all he needed.

Mixing the concoctions into the normal soap recipe made it more slimy and wet than intended, which lead the ghost to play with the formula for a couple hours.

All in all, it took him two days to figure out the perfect types.

Ghostbur scribbled the formulas in a book just to mark them down and made an extra of each just to carve them into fun shapes. There were many instructions on how to carve flowers, so he made a pretty, black flower out of soap. With the white one, he made a small turtle.

Both turned out decent and he practically flew over to Ranboo’s to present him with the four soaps in a satin bag.

Ranboo graciously accepted the gifts, thanking the older gratefully.

The thing that set Ranboo apart from the other hybrids he knew was that Ranboo was always in half hybrid form and had a long tail. Said tail indicated Ranboo’s happy mood with how it swung from side to side.

Ghostbur patted Ranboo’s head, carefully avoiding the crown, “I’m really proud of you, you’re doing really well and you’re really nice. Good luck with the minute man-ing, Ranboo!”

He hadn’t been happier than when his friends appreciated his gifts.

Ghostbur decided that was why he hated birthday presents.

Why should the only gift given from one friend to another be in celebration of their birth? A gift meant so much more if it wasn’t on their birthday because they usually weren’t ever given otherwise. He thought that gift-giving was one of the most important forms of affection, he should be able to give his friends gifts whenever he wanted.

So he did, and every day he treated each day like their last.

His friends deserved to die happy and Ghostbur was going to make sure they did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests I'll happily take them but it might not come out too quick because I have so much Techbur /p twins brainrot


End file.
